championsofmandalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Goldam Ordo
Goldam Ordo= =Description= Appearance Goldam Ordo is about 6'1" with golden eyes, close buzz cut and a generally soldier style build. Skills and Talents With training from both Sith and Jedi in the past, as well as heavy Mandalorian training throughout, Goldam is a jack of many trades. He mixes the durability and dicipline of Mandalorian warfare and tactics with certain Force abilities that normally accompany a Grey Jedi. He is skilled in using any melee weapon that can leave a mark and has a steady aim for close and long range marksmanship. While not specialized in any one form of combat, he can hold his own in a variety of situations. Armor and Clothing Goldam normally stands out from the other Champions with his trademark Force Mask and a light suit of black Jal Shey armor with three lightsabers and two blasters hanging from his belt. When the need arises, he has a seperate suit of heavier armor which is used for more dangerous operations. This heavy armor consists of all the major armor components of a good Mandalorian made suit of armor, heavy chestplates and the like. This armor is black with silver designs across the armor and his helmet. Weaponry and Equipment Goldam carries with him at all times his lightsabers and his blasters. While he forsake the ways of the Jedi and the Sith, he never forsake the combat training that came with them. He generally carries with him two heavily modified blaster pistols he has had with him for his entire fighting career. He normally brings with him anything that he needs according to the circumstances. Like all soldiers, he has a general purpose utility belt that almost all warriors have. Vehicles Goldam has a small combat ship named the ''Darasuum''. It is outfitted with crude, but effective, projectile autocannons and can achieve speeds most fighters fail to reach. His old Flagship from his riegn as a Sith, ''Resounding Echo'', is locked down tight on a far off, secretive dock. This war vessel has been upgraded to be a fit vessel for the Sith Goldam once was. Character Personality Goldam is normally a man who is serious to his cause, but is just and understanding to those who are unable to meet the expectations of a Mandalorian. He has been hardened by battle and can keep calm in normally overwhelming situations. He is a selfless warrior in combat and is willing to go the extra mile to get something done. Due to circumstances in the past, he normally keeps to himself outside the battlefield, but always shares comraderie with those who are family to him. Early History Goldams history is long and twisting, reaching from one corner of space to the next, but ultimately landed him a home with the Mandalorians. Goldams early history remains locked away, but his journey truly began as a soldier for the Republic. As a soldier of the Galactic Republic, he was tasked with doing the things made casual by the average soldier of the Republic: get stationed aboard a ship, scout small stretches of land around headquarters, and wait for that long day to finally come to an end. Being generally stationed around the inner worlds, he never got to see any major action on the outer rim where Sith warlords and Admirals remained to cause problems long after Revan has left the known reaches of the known galaxy. '''Discovery by the Jedi''' During a near routine scouting of the Republics citizens by the Jedi, Goldam was stationed nearby at a guard post and watched as Jedi Counsulars handpicked young candidates for Jedi training. One of the Counsulars felt a "tug" in the Force in Goldam's direction and so he decided to do a basic evaluation of him, simply out of interest. Soon impressed by his potential, Goldam was chosen as a candidate for the teachings of the Jedi council. Greatful to have a legitimate excuse to leave his place in the Republic Army, Goldam agrees to go to the Jedi Temple on Couruscant for evaluation by the rest of the Jedi Council. Although he was still very young for a Republic soldier, the Jedi still believed him to be too old for the training, but the Counsular who discovered him was reluctant to let it slide. After a short debate, Goldam was given a chance. After one a few short months in the Jedi Temple, Goldam was already on top of his class. His combat skills from the Republic military was enough to make him master most lightsaber arts in a short time and the amount of Force energy pouring into him made him take control of most Jedi techniques in no time at all. Highly impressed at his progress and potential to serve in the Republic again against the remaining Sith overlords, he was put back into the Republic ranks. The only difference now was that he is a Jedi, a leader among the Republic forces. '''Outer Rim Operations''' Soon after his first deployment, Goldam and the rest of the Republic Fleet he was stationed with finally made its to a Republic base of operations in a small Outer Rim world called Sylonis IV. Upon arrival, Goldam met many types of people of all backgrounds and races, all with the intent of fighting a common foe. The base was large resembling a city in area and was a major strategic outpost in the Outer Rim that the Republic relied on to launch attacks and resupply forces and repair damaged ships. There was also a massive sprawling station in orbit still under construction meant to serve as the first line of defense in case of a Sith seige. Eager to put his new Force abilities to use, he was excited to be a part of a small detachment fleet meant to ambush a Sith supply line. Two short weeks after arrival at Sylonis Base, the fleet Goldam was assigned to left to begin operations. Only dealing with mercenaries and gangsters in the past, he never had any true combat experience with anyone like the Sith. Republic Ambush Once the Republic fleet arrived at the designated attack point, the Sith fleet was already there moving in a large serpentine convoy with ample support ships defending them. The objective was to seize the transports and take their supplies back to the base. The Sith support ships were soon dealt with and destroyed and the Republic boarding parties went aboard the Sith transports. Goldam was assigned with two other Jedi and some Republic troopers to take command of one of the transports. They were stuck onto a boarding craft and approached their assigned transport. Dozens of other boarding vessels were assigned to their own convoy ships as well. After breaching the bulkhead of their designated target the boarding party spread around and found nobody. Once reaching the central cargo bay they were greeted with eighteen Sith warriors. Goldam, the Jedi, and the other soldiers engaged the Sith, knowing the fight was futile. The soldiers were torn to shreds as lightning and lightsabers did their work. The two Jedi with Goldam were hacked down and Goldam was left at the mercy of the Sith. A Sith Lord who was among the Sith warriors saw the same potential in Goldam as the Jedi did, and the destructive force he could bring instead of the peaceful potential the Jedi saw. After a short dialogue and a just as short time in the Jedi Temple, Goldam kneeled to his new master. The other boarding parties met similar fates, only there were no survivors. The Sith Once Goldams mind was twisted to the words and his Force powers enhanced to meet Sith standards, he was then put under the command of the same Sith Lord he was defeated by. Declared dead or missing by Republic forces, Goldam was simply a ghost fighting for the Sith now. After weeks of fighting the Republic in the Outer Rim, Goldam became more powerful, being able to defeat many Jedi Knights and even two Masters. Greatly impressed by his new student, the Sith Lord gave Goldam some soldiers and ships and gave him the order to bring down the base at Sylonis IV with the promise of making Goldam a Sith Marauder if he were to accomplish this mission. After a massive space battle and thousands dead, the space station and its defending ships was finally defeated and the debris fell and rained death and destruction to the Republic base below. Goldam then personally took some Sith warriors and soldiers down to the planets surface to clean out any remaining Republic personnel. His first taste of major victory lead Goldam on a run for greater power, and with his Force abilities at hand, he was willing to take the fight further. Darth Tempest Fulfilling his promise, the Sith Lord, called Darth Modias, gave Goldam his rank as Sith Marauder and the title Darth Tempest. Given his own fleet, warriors, and soldiers, Goldam then proceeded to wreck havoc on the Rim worlds. Many Jedi fell by his hand as he developed more advanced Force techniques and combat skills as time passed. He seldom made his way deeper than the Mid Rim, only attacking worlds and Republic installations that could pose a threat to him or the other Sith. After a few years of honing his fighting prowess and tactical mastery, he then was considered a seperate force of power than the rest of the Sith. He then only did conquests for himself and for the thirst for power he needed to quench. Rebirth as a Jedi On one of his long campaigns, Goldam came across a world, one of many insignificant planets, with only small cities which he then attacked. The hundreds dead and buildings burning all around him, Goldam slowly walked down the main street of the city. Bodies lay everywhere and the occasional survivor he cut down himself with his twin, purple lightsabers. At the end of the road there was a Jedi, a woman with a single silver bladed lightsaber. She was wounded but Goldam then slowly began to begin combat with the Jedi, to prove to himself that he constantly cannot be defeated. After a few weak strokes, she deactivated her blade and fell to her knees. Thinking this to be victory put his blade to her neck, ready to finish the job. She then asked to be killed on that spot, but Goldam, never willing to kill an unarmed warrior, asked why. She confessed that if the galaxy is filled with this much lust for death, why go on fighting it. Something then triggered inside of Goldam, a faint whisper he fought back as his time as a Sith. He deactivated his lightsaber and used his old Jedi technique to restore her physical health. He then asked to be brought back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant so that he may face judgement for his crimes against the galaxy and the life in it. She was confused at this notion at first, thinking it to be a trap to kill the ruling Jedi Council, but he agreed to go under their conditions over the comm link. He left his fleet and his army so that they may tear themselves apart in the customary Sith fight for power. The fleet then deteriorated and those who weren't killed melted back into the Sith ranks in the other parts of the Outer Rim. Once he was finally brought back to the council, hands bound, stripped of all weapons and kept under an anti Force field by three other Jedi Masters, he was lead into the Council chambers. The majority of the Jedi voted to excecute him on the spot for his crimes, but the Jedi who came back with him reminded him that this was not the Jedi way and that he could change. After learning Goldams intent from a long series of questions and Force techniques by the Council, he was permitted to go about doing tasks requested by the Republic to the Jedi under the watchful eye of the Jedi Knight that found him. Her name was Lyania. The Jedi After several successful months with the Jedi under the watchful eye, and freindship, of Lyania, Goldam was finally able to regain his true sense of morals and a firm sense of justice. He was not permitted to have any encounters with the Sith becuase of the risks, so he remained on Coruscant with Lyania in the Jedi Temple teaching techniques to students, many of which became skilled Knights themselves. Goldam then went around the galaxy with the Republic once again but fighting more common threats, such as pirates and privateers, which he defeated every time. Impressed by his fighting skill and more firm devotion to the Jedi that ever before, the same Counsular that discovered Goldam gave Goldam the permission to rejoin the Republic ranks as a Jedi Master. Wherever Goldam went, so did Lyania. Although frowned upon by the Jedi, the two unconciously formed a force bond that went deeper than love. Now an inseperable pair of tremendous skill, they were sent on a variety of high risk missions into Sith space by the Republic forces. They were then praised as heroes of the Republic and hunters of the Sith. The Last Mission On a mission given personally by the Jedi Council to Goldam and his closest freind, they were tasked with infiltrating a Sith academy and assassinating its leader; Darth Modias. The world was coursing with Force energy. The unnamed world was barren and rocky with an atmosphere that never saw clear skies. The atmosphere all the way through was covered in storm clouds that glowed blue of plasma, not lightning. As Goldams small ship made it through the clouds with heavy damage to the shields, he found a safe location to set down. Goldam and Lyania then began the hunt for the Sith academy and the target of their assassination. As they progressed along the rocky terrain where not a single plant grew, a dark figure approached through the shadow of the nearby mountain. A mask resembling a durasteel skull covered his face and he slowly approached, lightsaber in hand, its crimson blade fully extended. After exchanging names, the two fully recognized eachother as former master and student. Goldam, dispite his overwhelming power, was stunned and thrown back. During the attack, Lyania saw an opening in Modias' defense and charged for it. This was only a ploy and Lyania was sticken down and killed without any last words. Upon witnessing this, emotion that Goldam had never felt before since his times as a Sith coursed through his veins. Tears in his eyes, he fought Modias with everything he had, ultimately being defeated and left to die, but only after sending the Sith Lord back with major injuries. He used what little energy he had left to heal his wounds enough to pull himself together. He took Lyania's silver lightsaber and hooked it to his belt and carried her body aboard his ship. He brought her back to the Jedi Temple and broke into a Jedi Council meeting and stated that he was done with the Force; nothing good ever came of it. Understanding, the Jedi let him leave his fate to himself. After a cerimonial funeral pyre, Goldam left the room without a word. He did, however, say farwell to his last good freind and mentor, and left Coruscant to go where fate took him. Life as a Mercenary He eventually landed up in the world of scum and villany called Nar Shadda. This small moon was where someone went to make a new name for themself, good or bad. Keeping the three lightsabers as alleged "trophies" he quickly gained respect among the lowly beings of the moon world. After some time doing bounty hunting work and mercenary jobs, he donned a special Force Mask, which looks like a grey metal mask with a glowing orange T style visor that has the normal HUD as a normal helmet. The mask hides ones Force presence, which was what Goldam wanted. He never wanted to see another Jedi or Sith alive again. He never took it off, which gave him an aura of mystery that other bounty hunters and patrons at the local cantina respected. Not wanting to draw any major attention, he only took on smaller jobs and the occasional big one. Goldam has seen many hunters that have made a galactic name for themselves, not something he wanted at all. He worked with many individuals during this period in his life, Mandalorians included. He then joined a small band of Mandalorian mercenaries, hoping to blend in with the crowd even more. He has fought Mandalorians before with the Republic and always thought of them as the greatest warriors in the galaxy, for they won victory with their own brain and brawn, not with the supernatural power of the Force helping them. Goldam then was fascinated with his new comrades. He learned their language, their traditions and ways, their lifestyle and their culture. In only a few short years, he had went everywhere with them. On one fateful day though, they got a job by the Republic to investigate a potential Sith disturbance at an old, broken Republic base on a world deep in Sith territory called Sylonis IV. Now with his ''vode ''alongside him, Goldam believed he can tackle anything once again. Upon entering the planets orbit, Goldams eyes widened under his mask. This was all his work, he caused this destruction in a past he wants to forget. The small ship with the five Mandalorians and Goldam land on the surface. The squad moves through the old base, pushing through rubble and debris. A powerful pull then grabbed at Goldam's mind. He tells the rest of his comrades to hold back and get ready, for there are Sith nearby. Trusting their newest brother, they set up in ambush positions in wreckage and old buildings near the road. A group of no less than nine Sith warriors all moved down the road. Knowing that the Sith would detect them in no time at all, Goldams mind begins to flood with possible outcomes, none of them good. Hearing a loud gasp, Goldam watches in horror as one of his comrades got Force pulled into the street with the rest of the Sith. Red lightsabers flashed and blaster fire erupted. Goldam knew the only way to save his freinds was to tap into his dormant Force abilities. He leaped into the middle of the Sith and created a whirlwind shrouded in lightning that killed all nine Sith. Two of Goldams brothers were killed, but they all would mourn their passing together in good time. Shocked at this new revelation, the surviving Mandalorians were greatful that they had a companion closeby that could overpower the Sith. They decided it was time to go back into Republic space, get paid for their findings, and take Goldam to their true clan home. Clan Ordo Once Goldams new family, Donus, Tairn, and Korvan, made it to the planet of Mandalore, they were greeted with open arms. Goldams life them took root there in Mandalore where he was around warriors like him that shared companionship and other qualities that the average Republic citizen wouldn't even know just by looking at the Mandalorians on the surface. After a clan get together to welcome the newest member, Goldam finally adopted the surname Ordo. From this point, Goldam Ordo and his two closest ''vode'', Donus and Tairn, went back into the Galaxy doing other mercenary work. Donus, Goldams new brother and Tairn, his new sister, all worked as a trio from that point on, doing a variety of jobs. After some time with Clan Ordo, the clan slowly reduced its mercenary work, as well as the other Mandalorian Clans throughout the galaxy. The head of the Clan then met with the heads of the other clans at the capital city of Mandalore and sent thousands of warriors from around the galaxy to work for one of the major galactic governments; the Sith. Almost all of the Mandalorian clans remained divided on this matter, believing that the Mandalorians should not align with anyone, but remain neutral. Of the warriors that didn't go to the call of the Sith, Clan Ordo's leader and many of the warriors of Clan Ordo sent teams around the galaxy, sent on a different mission; eradicate the Sith from Mandalorian worlds. This included Dxun and any place the Mandalorians deemed theirs. With the support of many other Clans, a hidden battle with the Sith ensued. The Champions Upon his long travels from battlefield to battlefield, Goldam left his brother and sister on other worlds to continue the job set by the Clan. Goldam soon stumbled upon a rather sizable group of Mandalorians who dubbed themselves the Champions of Mandalore. Seeing as they have a similar objective as the band of Mandalorian clans fighting the Sith, he decided to tag along for the ride. Here he met many great warriors of many different histories, some as great as his. Relationships Had a romantic relationship with Jedi Knight Lyania as well as a Force Bond. Now his relationships are with the Clan Ordo and his two closest clan members, Donus and Tairn. Quotes ''"Hmph, not even an effort."'' -Darth Tempest ''"You aren't the master of anything. The Dark Side, I never cast it away, I '''dominated''' it!"'' -Goldam, when fighting in a Force vision. Biography Star Wars: The Old Republic Yet to be seen. Legacy Yet to be seen. OOC Information Appearances Battle of Concord Dawn Resounding Echo External Links